


Isn't It Strange?

by roxofvoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxofvoid/pseuds/roxofvoid
Summary: Kind out ooc Komanami where the Neo World Programs goes as planned





	Isn't It Strange?

You sit on the beach, buried in your game for the fifth time that week. Everyone else had been getting too loud for you like always. The beach was your escape, far enough away to provide some peace and quiet, but near enough to society that if someone wanted to find you they could. The warmth of the sand and the rhythm of the waves makes you sleepy, and you blink a few times to stay awake.  
Shouts and loud music from the main island. You remember Hinata saying something about Mioda putting on a concert again. You'd tried that once, but it had been too loud and you'd backed out with your hands over your ears and apologized to her the next day. You think everyone else feels sorry for you. They had all invited you to do something with them at least once, but you'd politely declined. All of them, except one person.  
Komaeda had always kept his distance from you. You'd talked a few times, sure, but only around Hinata. Seeing as you were his best friends, it made sense that you'd hang out at least a little. In all honestly, you were glad he stayed away. There was a warm feeling in your chest when he was around, and you'd played enough dating sims to know what it was. You didn't want any further signs of pining to show up.  
You hear muffled footsteps in the sand behind you, but you didn't turn around. Whoever it was, they would go away once you ignored them enough. The daylight in front of you was fading, the sun setting into the ocean. You feel the sand shifting beside you as the person sat down, but you don't look up. They will go away, you tell yourself. Just a little while longer.  
"Beautiful isn't it? The sunset, I mean," Shit. A few curses fly through your head as you pause your game.  
Komaeda was lounging next to you, hands buried deep in the sand to prop himself up. Thankfully he wasn't looking at you, or he would have seen the hint of red on your cheeks. You quickly return your gaze to your game, once again hoping he leaves. But Komaeda wasn't deterred.  
"I was wondering why you didn't go to Ibuki-san's concert," he stated.  
"I don't like loud noises. Or being around people," you hope the last part didn't sound too harsh.  
"You spend a lot of time around Hinata-kun for someone who doesn't like being around people," he pointed out.  
"T-that's different," you feel your face heating up, not because of his words, but because it was him saying it.  
"Oh? Is it that you're more than friends?" Komaeda grinned.  
"We aren't!" you hide your face in your hands, and you can hear him laughing. "If anything I could ask the same of you!"  
You look up to see his smile has faded, having been replaced by a sad look. "You and I both know Hinata is straight, Nanami. Please, do me a favor and don't remind me." You nod in understanding.  
You sit in silence with him for a while, watching as the sun falls out of view and the darkness spreads quicker. You can see the neon lights of Mioda's concert flashing in the sky. After saving your game, you close your device and lay back. Your heart skips a beat when Komaeda does the same.  
"You seem tense," he notes, rolling over so he faces you. Why are your faces so close dammit!  
"Just tired," you say, and close your eyes but try your hardest not to fall asleep. That happened once, and it was a good thing it was Togami who found you and carried you to your cabin, and not some perv.  
"Why aren't you at the concert?" you ask after a while. You notice he jumps a little at your voice.  
"I thought you could use the company. It's not a secret that you're out here all the time, after all. Has no one joined you before?"  
"No."  
"Not even Hinata-kun?" his question made you reroute your train of thought.  
"No."  
"Don't you think that's a little strange? That the ordinary me would think to give you the time of day before him?" he was right, it was strange. It made your head spin.  
"It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure anyone would sooner be with a group than a girl who only plays games." you were hoping that would end the conversation, but he had more.  
"Incorrect. I'm here, aren't I?" Komaeda argues.  
"Yeah, but you're..." you struggle to find a word. "You're you."  
"How insightful," he deadpans. You suppress a laugh, and for the first time since he sat down you're fully at ease.  
You both lay in silence once more. The tension you first felt is gone and you let your thoughts wander until your eyelids begin to droop. You stay there, half asleep for a while until you can feel yourself getting lifted up. Now fully awake, you realize that Komaeda is carrying you bridal style towards the bridge, and presumably your cabin. You can't resist squirming, and he looks down in surprise.  
"Ah, you must hate me now. I picked you up without permission," he stopped walking.  
"No, it's fine," you heard yourself saying. Almost involuntarily, you lean more against his chest and you can feel his heartbeat. He resumes walking, and the rhythm lulls you back to sleep.  
You awake the next morning in your bed, half under the covers. Sitting up, you discover a passed out Komaeda curled up on the floor, and you smile a bit. You pull one of the blankets off your bed to cover him, then head off to get breakfast.


End file.
